La vie de dobekun
by Bizante
Summary: Naruto à maintenant, 35 ans. Qu'est-il devenu? Qui est-il devenu? Aime t'il toujours le Ramen?
1. Prologue

Prologue – Le réveil – 

_Bon alors me revoilà avec une autre fanfic. Elle sera écrite en parallèle avec " Ni passé Ni futur"._

_Je ne possède pas Naruto sauf les quelques perso que je créerais._

_A part cela, je tiens à pousser un (petit) coup de gueule. Et cela concerne en faite les autres auteurs de fanfics._

_Je ne sais pas si je suis le seul, mais en ce moment 90% des fanfics dispo en français sont du YAOI._

_C'est pas que je n'aime pas ce style (en fait si je ne l'aime pas ce style, mais bon), mais je me demandais ou sont partie les fanfics ……. traditionnelles!_

_Bon voila ça c'est fait, si vous voulez me flageller à coup de cravache, aller y j'aime ça!! _

_Bon aller moteur en avant pour mon histoire!!!_

Encore un matin qui arrivait. La lumière du matin entrait par la grande baie vitrée. C'était cette lumière qui le réveillait tout les matins. C'était cette lumière qui baignait son village, qui bénissait son village, qui permettait à son village de sortir des ténèbres de la nuit. C'est pour cela qu'il avait appelé son village « Le village du levant ». En plus de refléter cette pensée, le nom faisait vraiment classe !

Il se leva doucement. Il n'était pas une personne du matin, mais en temps que chef du village il devait montrer l'exemple. Chef de son village. Montrer l'exemple. Des choses qui lui serais parues impossibles dans sa jeunesse. Comme quoi tout malheur peut apporter une part de bonheur.

Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

« Naruto, tu est réveill ? » demanda la voix derrière la porte.

« Oui, c'est bon tu peut entrer »

La personne entra. Elle était grande, musclée mais pas trop. Son visage était celui d'une personne bien reposée, qui avait bien dormi. Il était souriant encore quelque chose qui aurait été impossible dans sa jeunesse. Mais depuis qu'il a rejoint ce village il à appris une chose, rien n'est impossible, et les exemples ne manquait pas.

" Que me veut le chef de la sécurité de si bonne heure le matin ? " demanda Naruto

" Je venais discuter des dernières disposition que nous allons prendre avant d'aller las bas "

" Tu viens surtout t'assurer que je ne ferais pas de connerie, non ? " Cette repartie pouvait être mal prise, mais le sourire qui l'accompagnait ne fît que soupirer son interlocuteur.

" Oui, aussi pour ça " dit-il en se levant

" Bon, alors on discutera de tout ça avec les autres en y allant. "

" D'accord laisse moi juste le temps de regarder le lever du soleil. "

" Tu ne te lasse jamais de faire ça ? " demanda le chef de la sécurit

" Pourquoi tu demande ça ? Toi aussi tu fait la même chose, n'est-ce pas Garaa ? "

" Faisais. Mais c'était avant. Maintenant je dors le matin. J'ai des heures de sommeil à rattraper moi. " Dit-il en quittant la chambre un sourir angélique sur son visage.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Re-coucou__!! Vu le monde qui attends la suite, je vais mettre en pose temporaire la fic "Ni passé Ni futur" et me consacré à celle-ci en de quelques oneshot par ci par la._

_Je tiens d'abord à remercier tout le monde pour leur soutient! MERCI._

_Voila les remerciement c'est fait. Bon pour ce qui est des fics YAOI, j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas, mais ça ne m'empêche pas de lire ces fics. Une notamment est vraiment bien faire c'est "Blanc Sale" par Canelle (YAOI Naruto X Sasuke)._

_Et maintenant place à la fic!! Gambare!!!!_

Chapitre 1 – Petit-déjeuner –

Après avoir bien profité de son lever de soleil, Naruto se leva de son lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain et en chemin il rencontra quelqu'un d'encore plus matinal que Garaa.

" Good Morning !" Lui cria Naruto. Il savait que son interlocuteur n'était pas une personne du matin.

" Mmmmm ?? ". Le jeune homme qui venait de prononcer cette phrase tourna lentement sur lui-même, pour se retrouver finalement face à face à Naruto.

" Salut gamin ", lui dit le jeune homme.

" Pouahhhhhhhh " La tête que faisait Naruto était digne d'une photo " t'as une haleine de chacal !!!"

" Bof on s'en fiche, c'est pas comme si on allait s'embrasser, non? " lui demanda t'il avec une lueur de malice dans le regard.

" Non, aucune chance " lui répondit Naruto, " ma femme me tuerais si je faisais cela. Tu cherche à me faire tuer, Yakumo??"

" Non, …… quoique….. te voir te faire battre à mort par ta femme pourrait être ……amusant ". Yakumo lui disait ces paroles tout en s'approchant doucement de Naruto.

" Et ben je vois que vous êtes bien réveillé tout les deux."

La voix qui venait de prononcer cela, les avait fait sursauter. Tout mais pas lui. Ils étaient fichus.

" Tu ne vas pas lancer une rumeur fondée uniquement sur ce que tu viens de voire, non ?? " Naruto posait cette question avec un regard suppliant.

" HAHAHAHAHAHA!! Vraiment Naruto tu devrais voire ta tête!!! Bien sur que je ne vais pas faire cela. Tu est marié personne n'y croirait"

" Mouais on ne sait jamais…." Il avait prononcé la phrase en croisant le garçon.

Naruto retourna dans sa chambre, en sifflotant un air de musique qu'il avait entendu la veille au festival.

Il avait du mal à choisir ces habits. Il regarda par la fenêtre. "Beau temps". Simple pensée, mais qui montrait bien son état d'esprit. Clair et net.

Finalement il choisit ses habits. Il opta pour un pantalon blanc qui s'arrêtait sur les genoux. Il l'associât à une chemise pourpre du plus bel effet.

Sur la chemise trônait un magnifique dessein d'un renard à neuf queues. Ce renard semblait sourire. Mais un sourire qui n'inspirait pas confiance.

Finalement il se dirigea vers la salle de petit déjeuner. En descendant les escalier qui menaient à la salle, il vît une fissure sur le mur, s'arrêta quelque seconde, puis continua à descendre. Arrivé en bas il remarqua qu'il était le dernier à arriver.

- " Salut à vous noble amis" dit Naruto en souriant

- " Salut à toi noble clown " La réponse avait été données en cœur par tout le monde.

Naruto regarda tout ce petit monde qui était à table. Certain ce battait pour une tranche de pain, d'autre engloutissait des litres de lait.

Au total lui y compris ils étaient 8 à table. Lui, les 4 gardiens, Neji et les deux jumeaux.

- " Alors quoi de neuf ce matin ? " demanda Naruto

- " Quatre nouvelle demande " La réponse de Neji était simple et concise.

- " Quatre? " demanda Naruto.

Les "demandes" étaient en faites des demandes d'asile.

- " Ch'est déchua vérifchié, chue bonch "

- " Sa te gênerais de parler la bouche vide ?" Lui fit remarquer Neji. Parler la bouche pleine était une habitude d'un des deux jumeaux.

- " Je disais : C'est déjà vérifié, c'est bon. Je les ait vérifié ce matin au réveil"

- " Alors c'est bon ".

Naruto ne demandais jamais à savoir les raisons de la demande d'asile. Il savait comme il était parfois difficile de parler de son passé. Les gens leur racontaient leur passé uniquement s'il le désirait. Cela permettait aussi d'éviter des attaques sur son village, car personne ne connaissait le vrai nom des habitants. Sauf les deux jumeaux.

La tache des deux jumeaux était de vérifié si les personnes qui faisaient la demande n'était pas des espions ou des tueurs ou quoique ce soit qui pourrai nuire au village. Et dans ce domaine, ils étaient les meilleurs. Cela était du à leur capacité familiale.

Le petit déjeuner continua sans problème (Si ce n'est que à un moment Naruto essaya de prendre une tartine à Garaa, mais à la place il mangea du sable par le nez, la bouche et les oreilles).


End file.
